Zettai Sengen ~Recital~
|length = 04:01 |lyricist = Oda Asuka |composer = Fujita Junpei |arranger = Fujita Junpei |previous = |next = |release_s2 = September 18, 2019}} '|ゼッタイ宣言〜Recital〜|Absolute Declaration ~Recital~}} is a song by Pastel*Palettes. It is the coupling track for their 5th single Kyu~mai＊flower, which was released on September 18, 2019. It is the gift song, and also was as the VS Live song for the event Trick or Escape! It was written by Oda Asuka, and composed and arranged by Fujita Junpei. __TOC__ Game Info |bpm = 177 BPM }} Video Song Preview= Audio |Duration = 04:01 |File = }} -instrumental- |Duration = 04:01 |File = }} (Game Version) |Duration = 01:49 |File = file: (Game Version).ogg}} Lyrics Romaji= • • • • tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack... tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack... (Hiya! Uhiya! Hiya! Uhiya!) [ / ] Uite wa shizunde PUKA-PUKA [ / ] Kimochi to hāto ga HACHA-MECHA [ / / ] Dokidoki namiutsu [ / / ] Karada wa aseri de manpai da... [ / ] Makamaka fushigi na dekigoto [ / / ] Atama no nakami wa kyapaōbā [ / ] Atafutashiteru [ / / ] shikō kairo wa [ / ] Yukai nakurai [ / / ] hajikeru! (NO NO NO NON!) Omeme wa tojite shimatte mo ([ / ] YES!) ([ / ] YES!) ([ / ] Tsunageba) ([ / ] Hotto shichau) [ / ] naraba [ / ] koto mo [ / ] Okuchi no oku kara KARA-KARA [ / ] Kowasa to kitai ga FURA-FURA [ / / ] Dare na no? Doko na no? Ima sugu misete sono sugata wo! [ / ] Omowazu koboreta tameiki [ / / ] Namida wa naminami kekkai sunzen [ / ] Orōro shiteru [ / / ] fuan na hitomi [ / ] Tanoshī kurai [ / / ] odori dasu! (NO NO NO NON!) Kōkai suru to iu moji wa ([ / ] YES!) ([ / ] YES!) ([ / ] Gyutto shita) ([ / ] Yasashisa) [ / ] naraba [ / ] toki mo ([ / ] Tsunageba) ([ / ] Hotto shichau) [ / ] naraba [ / ] koto mo tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack... tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack... (Hiya! Uhiya! Hiya! Uhiya!) }} |-| Kanji= みんなの心　ひとつになり　キラリん☆ tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack… tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack… ひゃぁ　うひゃぁ　ひゃぁ　うひゃぁ 浮いては沈んで PUKA-PUKA 気持ちとハートが HACHA-MECHA ドキドキ波打つ　身体は焦りで満杯だ… まかまか不思議な出来事 頭の中身はキャパオーバー あたふたしてる　思考回路は 愉快なくらい　ハジケる！ “ギブアップ　シチャエバイイ…” 悪い声がするっ(NO NO NO NON！) そんなの許さない！ お目々は閉じてしまっても 想いは(YES！)必ず(YES！) 閉じたりしないよ！！ Rush, rush！ほらね　ドントコーイ！ C'mon, mon！切りひらけ 諦めたくないの　何事も　ゼ・ッ・タ・イ Rush, rush！ほらね　ドントコーイ！ C'mon, mon！Ｖサインでバンザイ 冷えた手を(繋げば) あたたかい(ホッとしちゃう) きみと　ならば　どんな　事も 怖くはないなーい！トゥナイト！！ お口の奥から KARA-KARA 怖さと期待が FURA-FURA 誰なの？どこなの？今すぐ見せて　その姿を！ 思わずこぼれた　ため息 涙は　なみなみ決壊寸前 おろおろしてる　不安な瞳 楽しいくらい　踊りだす！ “リタイア　スルベキダ…” 怖い声がするっ(NO NO NO NON！) そんなことしないよ！ 後悔するという文字は 辞書には(YES！)ないんだ(YES！) 笑顔でかわそう！！ Dash, dash！いくよ　ドントコーイ！ Clap, lap！楽しもうよ 諦めたくないの　何事も ゼ・ッ・タ・イ Dash, dash！いくよ　ドントコーイ！ Clap, lap！喜び合いましょう 肩寄せて(ぎゅっとした) あたたかな(優しさ) きみと　ならば　どんな　時も 悲しくないなーい！トゥナイト！！ Rush, rush！ほらね　ドントコーイ！ C'mon, mon！切りひらけ 諦めたくないの　何事も　ゼ・ッ・タ・イ Rush, rush！ほらね　ドントコーイ！ C'mon, mon！Ｖサインでバンザイ 冷えた手を(繋げば) あたたかい(ホッとしちゃう) きみと　ならば　どんな　事も 怖くはないなーい！トゥナイト！！ tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack… tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack… ひゃぁ　うひゃぁ　ひゃぁ　うひゃぁ |-| English= Our hearts will become one with a sparkling "ring"☆ tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack... tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack... (Hiya! Uhiya! Hiya! Uhiya!) I'm floating around aimlessly My feelings and mind are a mess My heart is beating rapidly And my body is completely filled with the need to hurry... My head is completely overloaded From these delightfully mysterious turn of events My thoughts are in a hurry The darkness is glad, it rejoices! "You should just give up..." A scary voice reverberates (NO NO NO NON!) I won't allow that! Even if my eyes are closed I will (YES!) never (YES!) Shut down my feelings!! Rush, Rush! C'mon, bring it on! C'mon, mon! Cut through it I won't give up no matter what Rush, Rush! C'mon, bring it on! C'mon, mon! Banzai with a Victory sign If you hold my (cold hands) They'll start heating up (Make me feel relaxed) As long as I'm with you, nothing will feel scary! Tonight!! The back of my throat feels dry My fears and expectations are spinning around Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself right away! I unintetionally let out a sigh And I'm on the verge of tears The darkness enjoys, and dances over My cloudy and teary eyes! "You should just quit..." A scary voice reverberates (NO NO NO NON!) I won't do that! The word "regret" Doesn't exist (YES!) in my dictionary (YES!) I'll charge through with a smile!! Dash, dash! Let's do this! Clap, lap! Let's have fun I won't give up no matter what Dash, dash! Let's do this! Clap, lap! Let's meet up happily You hold my shoulders (Tightly) And with warm (Kindness) As long as I'm with you, I won't feel any sadness! Tonight!! Rush, Rush! C'mon, bring it on! C'mon, mon! Cut through it I won't give up no matter what Rush, Rush! C'mon, bring it on! C'mon, mon! Banzai with a Victory sign If you hold my (cold hands) They'll start heating up (Make me feel relaxed) As long as I'm with you, nothing will feel scary! Tonight!! tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack... tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack-tack-tack... (Hiya! Uhiya! Hiya! Uhiya!) External Links Navigation Category:Original Songs Category:Discography:Pastel*Palettes Category:VS Live Songs Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Event Songs